


Stay

by Drarina1737



Series: Sad Klance 'verse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Spoilers, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: The battle's over now, though, and without the adrenaline, the noise and the cannons, the lions and the enemies, Lance can only think, and he hates it, he really does. Because the only thing his mind goes to is how can Keith be so ready?





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> [ Hey I got an artsy fren who made fanart for this fic???? ~~i am absolutely not freaking out~~](http://trippytape-tt.tumblr.com/post/167598316967/small-illustration-of-a-scene-of-this-fanfic-by-my)

_Keith closes his eyes, relaxes his hands and exhales, going straight to a sure death..._

And that's the exact moment when Lance wakes up, sweaty forehead, breath heavy and fast, a silent scream on his lips and his sheets thrown around. He half sits in his own bed, makes a point of getting his breathing back to normal, focuses on the income and outcome of air as he inhales-exhales...

And he makes a point of it just to avoid thinking about the nightmare, the utter, pure fear he felt as he saw dream Keith heading straight to his death. Which, as he’d guessed, guides his thoughts to the moment he saw in slow motion the last seconds of the way real Keith almost sacrificed himself.

The battle's over now, though, and without the adrenaline, the noise and the cannons, the lions and the enemies, Lance can only _think_ , and he hates it, he really does. Because the only thing his mind goes to is _how can Keith be so ready to die?_ He doesn't have an answer, and honestly, he doesn't know if he wants one, but he feels in his core that if he lets this opportunity slip, his chances of ever having even a friendship with Keith are gone. The boy has not been to the castle since before the battle and the fact is already eating Lance's insides.

He needs to think about it when it's not four in the morning though, so he gets back into bed in the hopes of catching a couple more hours of sleep. He's not surprised, but he is certainly disappointed when as soon as he closes his eyes the scene repeats itself to the point that Lance starts to think that it has his own conscience.

He opens his eyes, frustrated, and gets up and out of his room. Maybe he can walk himself to exhaustion. He decides that he could use some food, so _hey, passengers of the flight 4am-in-a-spaceship, with destination kitchen, all aboard_.

But, _oh no, how surprising_ , insert sarcasm here: turbulence. Keith is apparently back in the castle, because he lies on a couch in the lounge, still geared up with the Blade suit but asleep, as if he had blacked out, just too exhausted to even walk.

And really, he gets it. Kid's been doing a paladin's work, _plus_ his galra training, and Lance can't say he's seen him sleep in the last week. He spends hours training and then some more in front of Red, as if he misses him. And a thought strikes Lance. _As if he's asking himself if he's worthy anymore_.

Lance doesn't want to wake him up, he really doesn't, but sleeping in battle gear in a couch is not how he should be resting, so he softly puts a hand on Keith's shoulders and shakes him as lightly as he can. Keith groans and opens his eyes a bit.

" _Lnce_?"

"Yeah, Keith, you gotta get up."

"Mmh..." he says, as if he's suddenly feeling how uncomfortable he is.

"Let's get you to a real bed. C'mon."

Lance is able to get him up and carry them to his own room, just because it's closer, and not because the thought of this sleepyhead protected and warm in his bed makes space butterflies go crazy in his stomach. He gets him out of his armor, leaving on the black shirt and pants he wears under it, and makes him get into his bed before taking the covers up to his chin as his Ma used to do. He remembers how protected he felt then, warm covers all around him and fluorescent stars on his ceiling.

Keith wraps himself further into the covers and murmurs something he can’t make out. Lance starts making his way out of the room with a small smile he will deny for the rest of his life, when he listens a soft “…nce. Can ya stay? It’d help me sleep.”

“Sure can.” He says, and pretends he’s not on the verge of imploding with warm feels. He sits on his chair and watches in a completely not awed-at-the-beauty way how Keith slips slowly into a regular breath. When he’s sure Keith is asleep he goes to the couch he was sleeping on before and, hey, the flight never reached its destination, but he feels he’s gonna be able to sleep now so, really, who cares about plans.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the kudos:) If you comment you'll make my day, or you can go over to drarina1737.tumblr.com and tell me what you think.


End file.
